Borrowed Lovers
by irgroomer
Summary: My sister was devistated by the fact that there are no Takano/Usagi stories...here you go, the first ever! Warning YAOI (box x boy as if you didn't know that already) I do not own either of these wonderful mangas :(


Takano sighed and looked at the newest temporary edition to the Marukawa Emerald department. His friend Eri Aikawa was ill and as such he had agreed to care for her mangaka, Yayoi Akikawa until she was well again. Takano tried his famous glare on the man, but received an equally frightening glare in return. He sighed mentally; this was going to be rough. "Akikawa-san, Aikawa-san informs me that your deadline is in two weeks. Do you have everything lined up?" Yayoi, or better known as Usagi, raised a brow, "Everything is in order." Takano scrutinized him, noting the tired eyes and pale complexion. "Are you sick as well Akikawa-san?" Usagi narrowed his eyes, "No." Takano snorted, "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately." Usagi scowled, "Yes well, you don't look too well yourself." Takano had equally tired eyes and a slightly sallow complexion. Takano sighed, "My lover is away. He's visiting family for a month." Usagi blinked, and then chuckled slightly, "Ironically mine is away as well; he's on a trip for college and will be gone for a month." Takano removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before depositing the glasses on his desk, "Care to go out for a drink?" Usagi nodded and the two left Marukawa to head for a bar. They traded stories about their lovers until Takano suddenly realized, "You…actually prefer men." He made it a statement and Usagi raised his brows, "Knowing what I write, you actually question that?" Takano shrugged and the two continued drinking and sharing stories. Soon it was nearing midnight. Takano stood and wobbled slightly, "I should-I should get home." Usagi frowned, "All the trains are…sleeping." Takano snorted and let out a laugh, then frowned, "Where the hell did the time go!" Usagi stood as well, "I live…around here. Come home with me." Takano beamed, "What a great idea!" The two drunken men staggered out of the bar and stumbled to Usagi's. On the way, they leaned on each other for support. Usagi opened the door and led a bewildered Takano in. "What's with all the teddy bears?" Takano asked as he held up a yellow bear with a checkered bow. Usagi snatched the bear away, "I happen to like them is all." As Usagi took the bear, Takano lost his balance and the two ended up in a heap on the couch. Usagi groaned at the sudden weight on top of him. Takano laughed and tried to get up, but simply fell off the couch, dragging Usagi with him. Usagi blinked at the man underneath him, and then suddenly kissed him. He had no idea why he did it; it just felt right. Takano hummed in surprise, but quickly responded. Takano ran his hands down Usagi's back and gripped his ass to pull him tightly against his growing erection. Usagi moaned and squirmed against him wantonly. Takano broke away on a ragged gasp as Usagi continued to kiss his throat. Clothes started to rapidly disappear. There was a brief grapple for the uke position that was quickly settled by Usagi saying, "When is your birthday?" Takano frowned, "December 24th. I'm 27." Usagi grinned, "I'm older by a year and nine months. I get uke." Takano glared, "I am your boss, _I _get uke." Usagi pouted, but then moaned when Takano gripped him and stroked him a few times. Takano found a bottle of lotion nearby and started working a finger into Usagi. Soon he had worked in three fingers and couldn't wait any longer. He quickly lubed himself and slammed into Usagi causing him to hiss, and then moan. Their movements were slightly sloppy due to the alcohol, but both were moaning. There was the steady slap of flesh against flesh as Takano fucked Usagi for all he was worth. Takano wasn't getting the angle he wanted so he raised Usagi's legs up and over his shoulders. Usagi screamed, "Oh god yes!" His back bowed and he cried out with each thrust. Takano's panting was turning into slight whining as he could feel his muscles begin to tighten. Usagi exploded all over his own chest and Takano quickly followed. The two collapsed, Takano sprawled across Usagi trying to catch his breath. Finally Takano rose and the two went into the shower to clean up. They curled up, still damp, into Usagi's bed and slept. The next morning Takano awoke with a strange body wrapped around him. He felt a warm pair of lips on his shoulder, and then they moved to his spine. He shuddered and gasped, then moaned when a questing hand gripped his erection and stroked. Usagi bit his ear gently and whispered, "My turn." Before he could protest, Takano felt a finger probing, then two and three. Suddenly Usagi started slowly sliding his erection inside. Once he was in, he gently coaxed him onto his hands and knees. After a few experimental thrusts he found the spot he was looking for, which made Takano moan and drop his upper body to the mattress while raising his ass into the air. Usagi continued stroking him until he came in his hand, "That sure didn't take long." Takano growled, then moaned as Usagi continued to thrust. With a slight growl, Usagi came too and they collapsed next to each other. After a while Usagi rose, "I'm showering. Do you want to share again?" Takano shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. While Usagi was showering Takano regretfully thought back on his actions. His lover, Ritsu Onodera would be appalled at his actions. He frowned; maybe he should just keep it a secret. Usagi was thinking along the same lines; Misaki Takahashi might be jealous. Usagi got out of the shower and dressed while Takano was showering. After Takano was dressed as well, they met in the living room. "We should go get some breakfast. I'm a terrible cook." Usagi stated. Takano nodded, "Fine." They were very quiet throughout the entire meal. When they were finished Takano cleared his throat, "I don't think we should have that kind of relationship anymore. It was…a mistake." Usagi nodded, "I agree; we both have lovers and it would be bad if they were to become aware of our situation." The two agreed. Takano took a sip of his coffee, "You need to get to work on your manuscript so it will meet the deadline. Usagi grinned, "I have just the story in mind." The two weeks were nearly up and Takano had yet to see a manuscript. He banged on Usagi's door. There was no answer so he let himself in. He found Usagi huddled under the blankets snoring. Takano growled and yelled, "GET UP! We have a deadline!" Usagi sat up slowly and glared, sending a chill down Takano's spine. Finally Usagi rose and pushed past Takano. He picked up a bundle of papers, smashed it into Takano's chest and retreated back to the bed. Takano blinked rapidly and glanced down at the manuscript. "When did you finish?" "Last night." Came the muffled reply from under the blankets. Takano sighed in relief and left. He started the proof-reading from his home. His eyes got wider and wider until he picked up the phone and called Usagi. When he answered Takano yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? Do you want them to find out?" Usagi sighed, "They won't know. Don't worry." Takano groaned; even if it could be changed, there was no time. He resigned himself to his fate and sent the manuscript in. Finally the day came when Ritsu and Misaki were to return home. The new book came out three days later. Misaki blinked at the change in the characters and looked at Usagi with worry etched on his features. Usagi smiled reassuringly and murmured, "You're the only one for me." Misaki blushed furiously, and then yelled when Usagi carried him to the bedroom and closed the door with a slam. Meanwhile Ritsu was asking for advice on his manuscript when he noticed a copy of the newest BL by Yayoi Akikawa. Much to Takano's concern he flipped through it. He didn't notice anything amiss, blushed, and put it aside. Both men managed to get away with their little fling, despite the fact that Usagi had pretty much published it exactly as it had happened. The next time Eri got sick though, Takano was going to refuse to help her. He only hoped he would never have to work with Yayoi ever again.


End file.
